You ran into my beartrap
by UnReyvel
Summary: Michael Schmidt, son of Mike Schmidt, the nightguard who worked at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location in 1993, is searching for a job and finds a job in a horror attraction, that is themed about the legends of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The first night was the easiest, but that what came on Night 2, was unexpected for Michael...
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't easy where I live.

No jobs available, so I just looked into the most recent newspaper.

'Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction'.

I stared at the newspaper. 'Fazbear'? I remember that name. I remember the times my father told me about 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. An old pizzeria, that found its start in like the 70s and ended in the 90s, really a short timespan. I continued reading - 'Local amusement park is getting ready to scare your socks off with a new attraction based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'.

So it really has to do with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

Now I've taken a look next to the text - there was a picture, it looked like a spare head of Freddy Fazbear himself!

My father told me about how the pizzeria gave the smallest loan a restaurant could.

Well, I can believe him.

First, he's my father and second, I think I can believe a former nightguard.

I took my stuff and called the guy who put that article up.

That guy sounded cool and calm, I pretty much enjoyed the call. He said his name was... I didn't really understand... Stan Cawthrone? He said his fathers name was Scott and that his father was a former nightguard there. He also told me that his father just disappeared without a trace. I started to feel very sorry for him. But he said it was okay and that he needed no compassion or

anything like that.

"I'll tell ya more 'bout the job later, 'k? Your shift starts at 12 AM and ends at 6 AM. We're just tryin' to be a bit oldschool with the time, haha."

I started laughing and told him that he's right. He said goodbye with a small 'cya' and ended the call.

The first thing I did after that call, was going to my father and having a talk about the job.

"And, you are sure about that job?", was the first question my father asked after I've told him about the call.

I've just answered with a short "Very sure".

"You told me that this Stan's father disappeared without a trace. I think, I might've known his father.

"What, really?!" - I was really excited when my father said that.

"Yep, I've known Scott. Maybe not personally, but I've heard about him. At the time I've worked at the place, his job was to 'recruit' new nightguards and to teach them what to do. The people at the company simply called him the 'Phone Guy'."

"Wow, that sounds interesting! ...But... what happened to him?" - I really wanted to know more.

"It... was the 4th night of my shift... I can barely remember what he said. I have to say, basically he was already dead. As I was able to hear, his left door was closed as Foxy banged on the door, I heard Freddy's signature song, the Toreador March, I heard Chica and Bonnie moaning. He basically already lost. But the most interesting thing... at the end of the call... I heard a scream. Not a death scream. It was... the scream of an animatronic. But I've never heard that scream before. It was loud and deap, unlike the other animatronics' screams. I was really scared. But I have to say, his calmness really reassured me. Though his fate was without any doubt the death, he kept a cool head."

I was so impressed. I was a bit scared, but still impressed. I almost thought about giving up the job. But I didn't want to. I needed a job, no matter if minimum wage or not. Already 9 PM. I should lay myself a bit down til it's like 11:30 PM.


	2. Chapter 2

11:45pm. Time to drive to work.

I sit down in the chair that looked like it was found on the next scrapyard. My phone is ringing. It's Stan. We talk about the attraction and he explained to me,

that I will probably have to wear a suit and scare kids when the attraction opens, that I have to make sure that nothing catches on fire and more. He hung up by saying that he will call me

tomorrow again. I look a bit around and make myself familiar with the 'Maintenance Panel' and the Camera System. Suddenly I hear several sounds. I look at the time. 6 AM already? Wow, that was fast.

I went home and told my father about my boring, but successful first night. He was happy for me and said, that he hopes, that I will be able to continue the job for 6 more days.

The Next Day.

I arrive at 11:55pm again. My phone starts ringing just like I expected.

Of course it's Stan, who else would it be? He started telling me that he and his team found some audio training cassettes. I started remembering what my father told me.

"At the time I've worked at the place, his job was to 'recruit' new nightguards and to teach them what to do." - This had to be training cassettes recorded by Stan's dad.

I was pretty much interested in these tapes, but I was the most excited when Stan started his new sentence.

"But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this.."

I thought "What did they find? Another fan from the scrapyard? Stan, please stop kidding me.", but then he said:

"We found one. A REAL one." I was shocked. What could he mean? Definetely not a boring thing like a fan or another soda cup. I was pretty surprised when he had to go right after telling me that they 'found one'.

The first hour was very boring. Now I took a look at the cameras, stopping at Cam 9. Sweat ran down my forehead. I saw something that looked like an eye, staring at me. I was scared. I hoped it was just a joke by Stan. Suddenly, Static appeared out of nowhere. That... thing... it disappeared. I looked at Cam 9. It moved there.

I didn't know what to do. I was too scared. I looked at the cams again. I went on Cam 9 and my hands slipped on the 'Play Audio' Button. I was able to hear someone saying 'Hello? Hello Hello!'.

This creature... it seemed... distracted by that sound. It shambled to Cam 9. Seems like I've got a way to prevent this thing from getting into my Office now.

That progress repeated itself 2 more times til I got an 'Audio Error'. I had to fix it via the Maintenance Panel. That thing went to Cam 8. I was able to see it now.

It looked like... Freddy Fazbear. Its color was a dirty yellow, almost green. Its state was withered. Very withered. There were... guts in it. It looked terrifying. I kept it distracted with the audio.

I got some 'Video Errors' that prevented me from looking at the cameras, but I fixed them immediately. 3 AM already. I just fixed another Video Error. I looked at Cam 8. I saw something.

Not this Freddy Fazbear-like creature. It looked like Balloon Boy, a character from 1987, but... burnt. I was scared. What is this? How did it appear? So many questions. I put the cam away and suddenly... this Balloon Boy like thing stand in front of me. It suddenly jumped lightning fast into my face but... it didn't hurt me. I almost had a heart attack.

The lights were blinking red and I started to black out. I suddenly see this weird Freddy Fazbear. He is going into my office. I was so scared, but he didn't do a thing to me. He went to that box with these old props... I went to the Maintenance Panel and fixed the Ventilation Error. I stopped breathing heavily. I looked at the box. The Balloon Boy prop...

It disappeared.

Why did he not harm me? Why would he just take the prop? I take a look at my left. The Freddy body-prop that was next to my door also disappeared. Or, to be exact, just his body.

The mask of the Fazbear suit was just laying at the ground. I started wondering and looked at the cams, just to see something I wish I've never seen. On Cam 6 was another... animatronic.

If you can even call it like that. it had the head of Balloon Boy, the body of Freddy and Foxy's arm, including hook. This is when I realized that the hook from the prop box was missing.

This abomination... it had 2 of these prop-stands as feet. It had the golden animatronic's eyes. It looked so horrifying. It's 4 AM now. Just two more hours and I'm freed from this night. I switched to Cam 10. Something's different.

The poster changed. Last night and also 2 hours ago it definetely was a Freddy Fazbear poster, or children's drawing. It isn't here anymore. There's something different. It's a children's drawing of a golden Freddy Fazbear that is in a giantic sea of blood.

A text that looked like it was written by a kid said 'i miss you daddy'. I was scared. How could this poster just change?

After 1 more hour I realized how to escape the attack of this burnt Balloon Boy - either I switch to another cam very fast, or I lay the camera down very fast.

This golden Freddy Fazbear and the abomination tried to come to my office, but I was able to lure the golden one away, while the abomination simply followed him where he was going.

6 AM. Finally freed from this hell. I shouldn't tell anyone about what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course my father asked me how the job is going, I just told him that 'everything is okay', as I didn't want him to be afraid. Though I started asking him something.

"Dad... did you ever hear of a golden Freddy Fazbear?" - He thought and thought...

"I remember now. When I worked at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location, I got told that this location was in use once, in like, 1986. It had Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate fox.

Just the normal crew, but they also had 2 specially designed suits, a golden bear and a golden bunny. The people called them 'Golden Bonnie' and 'Golden Freddy', though their actual names were

'Spring Bonnie' and 'Spring Freddy', because of their mechanisms, the infamous 'Springlock Mechanism'. It was a genius mechanism. Suits with this mechanism had the ability to double as both suit and animatronics.

You were able to change the mode by using a 'handcrank'. I had these informations from old tapes that I sometimes listened to when I was at work. I bet you wonder why these suits weren't used after the building's reopening. There was an incident at a sister location, I think the locations name was "Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. Springlocks failed.

Two workers died in the suits. So the company decided to discontinue the suits. But the FFP building wasn't closed due to this incident. It as closed due to murders inside the building.

A worker killed 5 children there. I don't know any more information about this. But I can also tell you why Fredbear's Family Diner closed. There was a bite, or like the Phone Guy called it,

"The Bite of '87", where the former animatronic mascot 'Fredbear' killed a kid."

So many informations at once. I now wondered... was this animatronic in the Fazbear's Fright building Spring Freddy? But there seems to be a person in it. I have to find out more, somehow.

I decided to lay myself down again.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, it's time to drive to work again. Same progress as yesterday. I decided to call that Spring Freddy character "Beartrap", because it's the Spring Freddy character, but with someone in it, which reminds me of a beartrap.

Everything is the same, just like yesterday. I'm listening to one of the tapes by Stan's father, this one is telling me about the Springlock mechanism an how to handle it.

It also tells me about a "safe room", a room that's off-camera and that should be used when Springlocks fail and you are about to die. It's kind of ridiculous, how they wouldn't do anything to help you. Was Fazbear Entertainment really that cruel?

Anyways, I kept Beartrap away from my room, I made sure that the burnt Balloon Boy doesn't attack me. I've only got a few audio and ventilation errors, but I fixed them immediately.

Til suddenly, at 3 AM, I saw something in front of me, behind the glass in front of me... it looked like... Freddy Fazbear... but... burnt, just like the Balloon Boy...

The bear limbed there in front of me, just to suddenly disappear into nowhere by going to the ground. I was scared, but I wasn't that afraid anymore, as he disappeared now, until suddenly, he appeared in front of me with the same scream as the Balloon Boy. The lights were blinking red - a ventilation error. I started breathing heavily... this was almost too much for me.

With 19 years, I'm pretty young. I played so much horror games... but this was the reality, which made it even more terrifying.

There he was again, at my doorframe. Beartrap. He took 2 props this time. Freddy's tophat and the Toy Bonnie mask. I've fixed the ventilation error as fast as I could.

Beartrap disappeared again, without a trace. I take a look at the cams, I see him at Cam 8. Behind him a weird creature. Toy Bonnie's mask, Freddy's tophat, the Freddy prop's body, Foxy's arm and thin, spider-like legs. It was horrifying.

It's 4 AM already. I looked at Cam 7, the one with the arcades. There was something... different.

On one of the arcade's displays was... a black-white Chica face. It looked too horrifying, so I simply put my cam down. Bad decision.

A burnt Chica attacked me as I looked to the left. Ventilation Error. This time, Beartrap won't get me this easy. I fixed the Ventilation error immediately.

Suddenly, I heard a weird sound. It came from the vents. I looked into Cam 11, just to see Beartrap there. He's trying to get to my office by vent now. I've sealed it now, blocking his way.

5 AM. I laid my camera down, just to see a drawing right next to me. I'm pretty sure it wasn't there before. It showed Spring Freddy, with his mask opened. You were able to see a man's face, covered in blood. The man was holding a phone. Right below the Spring Freddy, there was a text written with a pencil. It was a kid's drawing for sure. The text said "Daddy"... what does that mean?

I don't understand it. I hear chimes. 6 AM. Time to go home. I decide to take the drawing with me.


End file.
